Half a Picture
by Kirinenko
Summary: Hiroshi intenta quitarle un bicho a Sensei del ojo, pero algunos testigos lo han confundido con que hacen otra cosa. Está claro que tienen que arreglar el malentendido y alguien debería dejar de creer solo la mitad de una imagen. Oneshot. Canon. Amistad Sensei/Hiroshi. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: 001001000110

ID: 2543966

 _ **Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~!

¡Sorpresa! ¡One-shot de una serie nueva~! ¡Yoooohooo! La verdad es que de Barakamon solo tengo dos por ahora (vamos, este y otro más). No es muy conocida, lo cual es una verdadera lástima porque es una serie PRECIOSA, con todas las letras, pero bueno.

Antes que nada quiero añadir que hay una cosa que me he pasado por alto y es el modo de habla de los de la isla, es decir, de Hiro, Miwa y Tama. ¿Por qué? Porque pasarlo a español eso es….comerse vocales más que otra cosa y…no sé, no me dio la impresión de que fuese a quedar entendible y, en este caso, prefiero que se entienda lo que dicen a conservar el estilo escrito de los personajes.

Dicho eso no me entretengo más, ¡a disfrutarlo~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era como cualquier otra noche, Hiroshi fue a casa de Sensei para llevar la buena cena de su madre al recién llegado. Francamente, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando por la mente del artista cuando decidió vivir por su cuenta en un pueblo casi abandonado, sin habilidades básicas para sobrevivir naturalmente. Pero supuso que eran solo unas excéntricas personas que tenían que encargarse en su mayoría del artista, de todos modos.

"Yo, Sensei . Te traigo comida"

"Oh, Hiroshi" Sensei alzó la vista de los papeles que estaba observando momentos antes "Adelante"

"Está todo tranquilo de verdad" dijo Hiroshi mientras miraba alrededor "¿Naru y los otros no están aquí?"

"No. Me preguntaba lo mismo, la verdad" el hombre de pelo negro suspiró con un leve rastro de ternura en su voz "¿Quieres cenar conmigo?"

"Claro que sí" Hiroshi asintió y se sentó enfrente de la mesa que había sido despejada de las cosas de caligrafía de Sensei. Colocó el salteado de verduras y la carne de cerdo en la mesa y esperó a que el anfitrión se uniese a él.

Comieron en su mayoría en silencio. Sensei se sentía un poco perplejo por cuán doméstico se sentía el tener a Hiroshi aquí, cenando con él, ofreciéndole una confortable compañía que nunca sintió en Tokyo. Pensó con un brillo de felicidad mientras se daba cuenta que no le importaría pasar más tiempo aquí. Este pueblo era realmente bueno.

De repente se atragantó cuando sintió que su ojo derecho le picaba. Algún insecto, lo más probable un mosquito, debía de haber volado hacia su ojo. Bajó el bol bruscamente, intentando frotarse el ojo pero envió un fuerte dolor a su sentido, haciéndole gritar ligeramente. Hiroshi rápidamente se puso en pie y se acercó al mayor.

"Sensei, ¿qué pasó?"

"Mi ojo" jadeó Sensei "Se me ha metido algo en el ojo. ¿Podrías ayudarme a mirar?"

"Mmmm, vale"

El estudiante de instituto alargó su mano para fijarse en su ojo derecho, mirando atentamente su cara. El ojo de Sensei estaba rojo, un par de lágrimas asomaban por la esquina, y poco a poco bajó hacia la mejilla, siguiendo el rastro húmedo.

"Es un mosquito. Voy a quitarlo, ¿vale? Mejor no te muevas ahora"

"De acuerdo"

Mientras estaban intentando sacar el bicho, ninguno de ellos había siquiera pensado que ese simple hecho podría dar lugar a una serie de malentendidos fantásticamente ridículos entre los pueblerinos.

A la mañana siguiente, Sensei estaba en mitad de hacer yoga cuando Hiroshi volvió a recoger el plato que dejó la pasada noche. Sensei se sorprendió de perder el equilibrio y acabar cayendo al suelo, de culo primero. El adolescente se burló de él durante un tiempo pero poco después acordó acompañar a Sensei a visitar la escuela. Fue cuando bajaron por la calle y se reunieron con Tama, junto con Miwa, que sucedió algo extraño.

Las dos chicas les dedicaron una mirada extrañada antes de que la chica con gafas le preguntase a Sensei con la voz un poco temblorosa.

"Sensei, ¿por qué camina con cojera?"

"Oh" Sensei se sonrojó un poco cuando recordó el vergonzoso accidente. Se encogió de hombros de un modo no muy convincente "Solo un pequeño accidente"

"Es porque no estiraste correctamente" se rio Hiroshi.

"¿Y de quién es culpa eso?"

Extrañamente, Miwa también sintió algo de calor alrededor de su cuello "Hiro-nii, ¿qué estuviste haciendo anoche?" preguntó tentativamente.

"Cené en casa de Sensei"

"¿Y?"

"Fui a casa"

"Pero la pasada noche conseguí ver-"

"Hiro-nii" cortó Tama a su amiga con un dedo tembloroso señalando el hombro de Hiroshi "¿Qué es eso de tu hombro?"

Ya que el adolescente llevaba una camiseta sin mangas holguera, podían verse algunas marcas de líneas rojizas atravesando su hombro izquierdo. Frunció el ceño un poco mientras miraba hacia el calígrafo.

"Es cosa de Sensei"

"¿Qué es mi –?" Sensei se cortó cuando vio a lo que Hiroshi se refería "Difícilmente me puedes culpar. Te dije que lo hicieses suavemente pero no estabas escuchando"

"Eres un adulto, Sensei. Seguro de debes de estar acostumbrado a soportar un poco de dolor. No tenías porqué clavarme las uñas de ese modo"

"¡Pero dolió mucho! No debiste usar los dedos, en primer lugar"

"Entonces, ¿qué sugerías que hiciera?"

"Deberías haber usado tu boca en su lugar"

"¿Estás diciendo que debía lamerlo?"

"Idiota. Soplaste. Fuerte"

"Ya veo" dijo Hiroshi, asintiendo contemplativamente "Haré eso la siguiente vez, ¿de acuerdo?"

Pero Tama y Miwa estaban más allá de escucharles mientras miraban a ambos hombres, temblando completamente desde dentro con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que iban a salir disparados de sus cabezas. Murmuraban algunas palabras incoherentes, en su mayoría eran partes de la conversación de Hiroshi y Sensei.

"…dedos…"

"…boca…"

"…lamer…"

"…soplar…"

"¿Tama? ¿Miwa?" preguntó Sensei con voz preocupada ya que ambas chicas parecía que se iban a desmayar "¿Estáis bi-?"

Fue cortado por el grito de Tama y el dedo señalando acusadoramente a su cara.

"¡ASÍ QUE REALMENTE ESTÁS SALIENDO CON HIRO-NII, SENSEI!"

Sensei se quedó estupefacto ante la exclamación dramática hasta que lo que ella dijo se hubo registrado realmente en su mente. Podía sentir su mandíbula caer y por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver que Hiroshi tenía la misma expresión.

"¿QUÉ?"

"¡NO PUEDE SER!"

"¿Por qué IBA YO A SALIR CON EL?"

"¡SACA ESO DE TU MENTE!"

"¡OS VI LA PASADA NOCHE!" gritó Miwa, silenciando con eficacia a los dos hombres "Tú en casa de Sensei. ¡Os vi besaros!"

"¡No estábamos besándonos!" negó Sensei con vehemencia, su mirada era claramente de horror.

"¡Pero vi a Hiro-nii muy cerca de tu cara, Sensei!" exclamó Miwa, a pesar del tono rojo brillante que estaba coloreando sus mejillas "Y no te moviste durante mucho tiempo. Eso es un beso, sin duda"

"¡No, eso no era!" Sensei tuvo que refrenarse de llamar idiota a la adolescente "Algo se me metió en el ojo así que Hiroshi tuvo que encargarse por mí. Intentó quitarlo usando su dedo, así que acabé clavándole las uñas en el hombro porque dolió un montón"

Sensei estaba sin aliento al final de su explicación, pero vio la confusión lentamente aclararse en el rostro mientras intentaban recordar la conversación utilizando los hechos renovados. Ambos se sonrojaron furiosamente cuando se dieron cuenta de que solo era un malentendido, pero Tama decidió preguntar una última cosa.

"Entonces, ¿por qué estás andando cojo, Sensei?"

"Eso es por Sensei haciendo yoga, pero se cayó de culo hacia atrás porque no estiró adecuadamente" respondió Hiroshi y rodó los ojos "Chicas, seguro que sois idiotas"

"¡CÁLLATE!" dijeron ambas a coro.

Fue por eso que pasaron toda la tarde explicándole a todo el pueblo que no, no estaban saliendo y que Tama y Miwa solo se confundieron. El malentendido estaba finalmente aclarado, pero Sensei todavía se sentía incómodo. No quería que Hiroshi le evitase por el contratiempo, pero cuando el chico le trajo otra cenar en la noche, supo que se había preocupado por nada.

Hiroshi era su mejor amigo y ese era el final de la historia.


End file.
